Miz Fortuna, C
by WeLonelyOldSouls
Summary: Araluen looks different these days. Halt and Will have been gone for a long time now, and Gilan has progressed to Corps Commandant. Fate seems to have a wry sense of humor as he is thrown together with a beguiling foreign lady; one with a past that is quickly catching up. I'll be honest, this will not have very many canon characters. I'm trying to do my own thing.


Pine smoke filtered through the trees as a figure stirred a pot of something over red coals. A short sword rested against a log nearby, a crossbow next to it. A tarpaulin strung between two trees and another on the ground kept the man dry. The man shifted, and a pair of knives glinted off of his belt. Strangely, the man had two ponies rather than the customary one, and he wasn't wearing the messengers cloak. Stranger still was the powerful longbow hanging from a tree. A cowl hung from the bottom of the bow with a quiver of arrows. A different quiver holding the crossbow bolts hung from a different tree, with yet another cowl. Anyone with a sense of intelligence would have decided that they would leave this traveller alone, rather than poke the hornets nest. Then again, anyone with a lick of sense would have picked a better job. "Carrow, you approach from behind the tarp. I'll draw his attention. Magpie will do what he does best." A burly man whispers to his companions. A scrawny lad scampers up a tree while the other man grumbles about getting his breeches wet. The first man walks up with his club, casually walking right into the camp. The man by the fire doesn't even flinch as a steel trap goes off, clamping onto the bandits leg. The second bandit rushes through the tarp, and straight into his friend. The pair end up tumbled in a heap on the damp forest floor. A dull thud comes from above, and the boy falls onto the others. "Why are they always that stupid?" The man sighs, tying up the boy. The one in the bottom screams as his leg is jostled, the metal teeth scraping his bone. The second bandit climbs to his feet and draws his sword, a massive double edged monstrosity. "Put it down before you hurt yourself." The man warns, not even looking up. The bandit takes another step back, right into the second trap. He goes down screaming as well. "Oh shut it!" The man shouts at the pair, silencing them out of shock. "You had to know what you were getting into. If you didn't, then you're even dumber than you look." One goes to talk and he holds up his hand. "You don't need to prove me right, lad. Just stay quiet." The ranger ducks forwards after securing the bandits, and releases their legs. They wimped a little, but generally remain civilized. "Now, whose weapons are these?" He asks, holding up the crossbow and sword. Neither bandit says anything. "You too?!" He shouts. "It's almost as if these weapons have no owner! Look, I found them by the river. They were well cared for, and had this cloak beside them. Either we have a rouge apprentice, or someone has a debt to pay. I was sent to end the problems in this sector. So. who's. is. it?" He demands, watching the three. The big one couldn't know how to use the sword, else wise he wouldn't have the massive broadsword. The boy doesn't have the arm strength to string the crossbow. That left the man in the middle. "So, you think you can be all sneaky on me do ya!" The ranger says, grabbing his collar. He shoves the man toward a third bear trap. "No! I swear, it's not me!" The man shouts, eyes wide with fear. Aaron could almost believe him. "If not you, then whom? Who would dare stalk this area without identification?" When the ranger gets no reply he starts pushing again, shoving the man towards the trap. When his leg is a foot away from the trap, it springs, causing them both to jump. "If you had half a mind, you would know that he couldn't even carry the sword, since he lacks a scabbard." At a second look, the trap had been spring by a scabbard. "So you are my thief!" The ranger shouted. "Thief? You're the one who stole my things." The voice accuses. The ranger looks up, trying to spot the assailant. He reaches for his knives when a silken voice whispers in his ear. "Careful ranger. You don't want to cut yourself." His knives are gone. He whirls around to see nothing there. He reaches for his strikers when a fine rope crosses his neck. His hands fly up between the cord and his neck, just in time before he's flipped onto the ground. A razor sharp point rests on his throat, a feeling he had the pleasure of not having since he was an apprentice. He blinks as the wind pushes the trees aside, his assailant silhouetted by the bright ball of fire. The trees start to right themselves as a band slips from the boys head. Long hair flies outward. Slowly the rangers vision returns, and he can begin to make sense of his captor. The bit wears worn leather boots, small, but durable. A pair of breeches tied with a rope continue upwards, where a loose cotton shirt is rucked in. The sleeves are rolled up against the summer heat. His eyes cross trying to see the sword, until he realizes its only one of his knives. His vision finally clears for him to see a pair of full lips, a small nose, intelligent eyes, and long brown hair. He blinks twice and pulls the knife away, leaping upwards to push him to the ground. Or, at least he would have if the boy hadn't rolled with it, dropping him on the drake of the bear trap. With the rangers wind knocked out of him, the boy jumps back, training the strung crossbow at him. Aaron knows he's caught. "Alright. You win. What do you-" he stops mid sentence as his mind catches up to him. "Yes?" The girl demands harshly, motioning with the crossbow. "Spit it out." "You're a woman." Aaron says in confusion. "And?" She demands. "Does your husband-" Crack! The butt of her crossbow smashes against his cheek. He is shoved around for a moment before his hands are tied together with his neck. She strips all of his weapons awY, pausing at the silver oak-leaf. She takes it too, hanging it on her own neck. Any movement and he will start strangling himself. He is shoved into the dirt and can't catch himself. After about ten minutes, he is lead to his horse. "Trewn." He whispers. The colt looks at him. "Go get-" "Trewn." Her voice lashes out better than his, and his horse obeys. He curses himself inside. He should have been smarter. She finishes packing up camp and ties the bandits together behind him the same way. She sheaths her sword, giving him a dirty look when she sees the dent. She mounts her horse and clips her heels. "Deidre." She speaks clearly, a tad nervous, urging the horse on. As they ride out she whirls her cloak on. His equipment and cloak rest on the saddle behind her. The horses set out, the rope pulling the quartet along. Aaron hurries to catch up to the girl. "Maybe we got off to a bad start. I'm Aaron,-" she tugs on his rope, tightening it a bit. "Tell it to the provost guard." A days ride later, they trail into the town of gwynith. The villagers stare at the quintet as they walk towards the center square. The town was so small that the jail barely had enough cells. The single knight and guardsman were shocked at the procession. "Three bandits, and one unknown." She announces, throwing them the ropes. "Message the baron about the unknown. I don't like him." She narrowed her eyes. "Well, what are you waiting for, snap to!" She orders. The two men snap to attention as she rides off. Aaron groans as he sees his cell. It wasn't bad as far a cells go. Wooden bars, it was outfitted with a cot and pot. No fire, but it was summer anyway. He sat on the cot and wondered what the hell he had gotten into. The girl stops at the town inn, the two horses immediately pausing. She dismounts and leads them toward the stables. She leaves them saddled, but loosens the straps. She pours a bit of grain and sets them next to the water trough. They munch and gulp thankfully. She pats their heads and walks back to the provost guard, leaving two gold coins as payment. Her sword swings at her waist and the crossbow clips at her side. She brushes into the door, stepping up the the desk. The regular guard walks forward, stopping in the other side. "Can I-" "Reward." She spreads out a flyer for the bandit trio, advertising 100 gold for them. "I'm afraid I can't do that. The bounty is only retainable by men. Return with your hus-" he chokes as she grabs his collar. "Make an exception. I took down four men older than me. Hell, reduce it to 90. Divide 10 between you all for all I care." She states, releasing him. He gasps and counts out 85 pieces. She raises an eyebrow and he rushes to explain. "Two of us plus the knight." She nods and sweeps the gold into a pouch. "Good day." She smiles predatorily, winking to Aaron in his cell as she walks out. The guard beats a hasty retreat, quietly divvying up the gold. The girl walks back to the inn, pushing through the door. She sees the innkeeper bustling about, trying to care for the dinner crowd. "One night, two horses." She negotiates. "Nine gold." He replies. She hands him eight. "Two off for trying to cheat me, and one for dinner tonight." She responds, leaving him the coin. He takes the punishment with grace, checking his ledger. "Upstairs, third left." He directs, looking up to see her cloak swish away. She unsaddles the horses, rubbing them down to the best of her ability, and feeding them a proper reward with an apple each. She lugs her stuff to the room, laying out the strangers gear on a table while she examines her own. She extracts a small bottle of oil and oils the crossbow, before taking out a small hammer and trying to bang out the dent in her scabbard. After she's got all of her gear straightened, she laces on the strangers knives and sets back down the stairs. She picks a wall table, motioning for a drink and part of the roast. A serving girl brings the food over, setting it down with practiced ease. The woodswoman slowly relaxes as she fingers the oak leaf beneath her shirt.


End file.
